Lucky
by justoneday
Summary: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. This relization hits Alex like a ton of bricks when he realizes that at the worst possible time for her, he has fallen in love with his true bets friend Meredith. What will Derek have to say about this?
1. Lucky I'm In Love

**A/N- I know I really shouldn't be starting another story but last night I was going to bed and I had a dream about this and it just got stuck in my head. I hope you like this story but I am warning you that this is my first Grey's Anatomy story so if you could please review and tell me how I am doing with the story that would be amazing! Anyways here is my new story **_**'Lucky'**_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been._

Meredith didn't know what to think. Derek had broken up with her and just left. Sure he was coming back but that didn't matter he _left _her and she needed him the most right now. Here was Meredith, in her bathroom, looking down at a stick that made her whole life flip upside down. She. Was. Pregnant. What was she going to do? What was going to happen? Should she tell Derek? He didn't want to be with her. He had filed divorce papers and here she was pregnant. The only person she could think of talking to was Cristina but she was having problems with Owen and then there was… Alex. She and Alex had been not speaking but that was the only person she could think of talking to at the moment. So she set down the pregnancy test and picked up her cell phone and dialed a number she hadn't dialed in a long time.

"Meredith… you do realize what time it is don't you?" Alex asked, he was obviously sleeping and Meredith did know what time it was about three o'clock in the morning. But when she got up to puke she knew she had to take the pregnancy test that had been in her medicine cabinet for the last week and a half.

"Yeah I know Alex and I'm sorry and I know we are sort of not speaking right now but… I need you." Meredith whispered the last part and it took Alex a second to realize what she was saying.

That was all the confirmation that he needed before telling Meredith that he would be there soon. So Meredith sat there in the bathroom, frozen and waited for Alex to arrive. After what seemed like a whole hour which in reality was only 10 minutes Alex came into the house yelling for Meredith and when he came upstairs and opened the bathroom door he finally found Meredith sitting on the bathroom floor crying, her eyes were bloodshot from crying so much and she was shaking. All Alex could do was hold her and rock her back and forth. After about a half an hour of just silence Alex finally got up the nerve to ask her what was wrong.

Meredith still didn't think that she could speak. She didn't really know what to say to be honest so she said two words. Two simple words that shocked Alex. "I'm pregnant," and that was all she said for the rest of the night.

(The Next Day)

Meredith took in a sharp breath and walked into the Seattle Grace Hospital determined to do her job the way she always had. When she went to talk to Bailey because let's face it if there was anyone who could help Meredith it would be Bailey.

"Grey you look like you got hit by a bus… what's wrong with you?" Bailey asked in her Bailey like tone.

"I need to talk to you… it's important," Meredith started to cry and to say that Bailey was shocked would be an understatement, "I don't know what to do Bailey… I need some advice and I just need someone."

Bailey stared in utter shock at Meredith not sure what to say. Meredith never acted like this. Not when her father slapped her, not when her mom died, not when Derek left her for Addison… so why now?

"Ok… lets go into an on call room." Bailey said slowly and once they made it to the on call room that was free Meredith broke down into tears.

"Grey… you're really starting to freak me out. What's going on?

"I'm… pregnant and Derek left me like you know and he doesn't know." Meredith said through her tears.

"Bailey I need help with…" Derek said as he entered the room but stopped short when he saw Meredith crying that she was shaking.

"Meredith…" All she needed to hear was Derek's voice and she ran out of the room and ran right into Alex.

"Mer are you ok?" Alex asked holding her at arms length to make sure she wants physically hurt.

"Yeah I am fine I just need to talk to the chief. I am so tired and I feel like I am going to throw up and I don't want to make the other patients more sick."

"Do you want me to come with you? I mean I can take the day off and take care of you I mean if you want me too, I hope that it is ok with you, if you want to be alone I completely understand." Alex said finally finished with his rant.

"Alex… thank you for everything and if you don't mind, we could hang out. Reconnect as friends." Meredith said with a smile and then they went to talk to the chief.

As Alex was waiting for Meredith he couldn't help but think how happy he was that they were friends again. Sure they had been on the edge for a bit but he always had a soft spot for her but this time it felt… different. Maybe he actually had feelings for her but then again it is Meredith. They were best friends, sure they had their ups and downs but he really cared about Meredith. Sure she was good looking and Alex could see himself with her but that couldn't happen… or could it? Is it possible that through all of this they could be together? What did Derek have to do with it also?

"Hey, are you ok?" Meredith asked, snapping Alex out of his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about you… are you ready to go?"

"Yeah and Alex," she waited for Alex to stop walking and turn around and look at her before continuing. " Thanks… I'm glad we are friends again."

"Me too. Now are you ready? We are going to go to the store and I am going to buy you whatever weird cravings you want at this moment and magazines that you love and then we are going to go get some movies and head back to your place and hang out and talk again… just like old times." Alex said before giving Meredith a smile between his genuine smile and his signature smirk.

"Just like old times," Meredith agreed before running up to Alex and jumping on his back but being careful while doing it. What they didn't notice was that almost all of their friends from the hospital, even Derek were watching the whole scene play out and Christina was determined to ask her friend what that glint in her eyes were about when she looked at Karev.

**A/N- Ok so this is the last new story I am going to be writing until I finish up a couple of my other stories. Like I said this is my first **_**Grey's Anatomy **_**fanfiction and I hope I did ok with it. Now I know Season 8 is going on right now but nothing that has happened is going to affect this story I want this to be my own story. Also I do not know how many other relationships are going to bring into this. And just because I am not going to be making any new stories does not mean I am not going to be writing new ones. I sort of have one planned out for Sloan and Meredith from Grey's and a few other ones. Anyways please review and tell me what you thought of the this start of this story and if I should continue it! Until next time… :) **


	2. Turning Tables

**A/N- I know everybody can hate me. I have been busy and I have been trying to figure out how to write this chapter but I just didn't know how to. I am going to take a minor break from this story because I am going to be starting a new story and I am really excited to start working on one. Just to let everybody know in this story Christina did not have an abortion. I don't like that that happened so I wanted her to stay pregnant. Also I have a poll on my profile for anybody that wants to vote on which new story they would like me to write. Btw there is a **_**Grey's Anatomy **_**one on there. Not going to tell you which couple though! Anyways you guys have waited long enough here is chapter 2 entitled **_**"Turning Tables"**_

"How can you say that! It is such a tragic movie! I mean they fall in love only to have her die!" Meredith exclaimed throwing popcorn at Alex.

"Yeah but I mean she told him not to fall in love with her! That is exactly what he did. In her defense she knew something bad was going to happen so he should have just stayed away." Alex said throwing more popcorn back at Meredith.

"Well maybe she should have stayed away from him." Meredith said.

"Well you can't choose love Mer. It chooses you." Alex said.

They were currently 'arguing' about how A Walk to Remember turned out and Meredith didn't remember how long it had been since she actually had a good time. It had been awhile and she was glad to share this with Alex. This is what Meredith missed the most. She missed just being able to be herself with Alex. She missed their friendship. Sure she thought about what it would be like if they were together but… _wait! Where did that come from? _

"Mer? Hey Meredith you ok?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Meredith asked as she was snapped out of her train of thought. "Yeah I'm fine just lost in thought… what did you say?"

"I said you can't choose love Mer. It chooses you."

"Yeah well I don't know what love has in store for me… I mean look at who I have loved. He turned out to be married and then when something goes wrong he left me and now I'm pregnant and I have no idea what to do and I'm alone…"

"Hey, hey, hey you are not alone. You have me and I'm not going anywhere Mer. I promise."

They fell asleep on the couch like that and when Alex woke up the next morning he had to adjust his eyes to realize that he was still in Meredith's house. Looking over at the sleeping girl whose legs were over top of his lap he didn't know if he should wake her up or if he should leave.

Last night was a little weird. Meredith seemed a little off after they got talking about the true love stuff. Maybe she was thinking about Derek and honestly Alex didn't want to think that was the reason for her being so quiet last night.

Getting up without waking her Alex got his shoes and his jacket and headed for the door. Taking one last look at Alex turned around and left.

Waking up Meredith looked around and noticed that Alex wasn't there. She got up and looked around the house to see if he was there. When she figured out that he wasn't Meredith sat on the couch and looked around. Her living room was mess and not just the normal mess. No the living room had popcorn all over the place, there were blankets everywhere, half done drinks, DVD cases open with DVDs missing. It was a mess.

Sighing Meredith started to clean up before she had to go in for her shift at the hospital. As she was cleaning she let her thoughts drift back to Alex. Why had he left? They had a great time last night or at least she thought that did. Alex had always been her best friend so maybe they always had a good time together but for Meredith this time felt…different. This time felt more special and she didn't want to think of why it felt that way.

Best friends weren't supposed to have feelings for each other. Sure Meredith saw that in movies but she never expected for her and Alex to ever have feelings for each other. But what was she thinking; Alex would never have feelings for her. She was Meredith, she didn't like anybody telling her what to do and sure she was upset at times but that didn't matter because Alex always made her feel better. But now that he left Meredith couldn't help but be… upset at Alex. He could have at least woken her up and made sure that she was ok.

Now at the hospital it was going to be weird. Meredith looked at the clock and sighed as she realized she had to go to work now. After taking a quick shower and getting ready for work Meredith was out of the door and driving to the hospital. She had to face Derek and Alex. Or maybe she could just avoid them? Yeah that sounded like a good idea to.

Coming into the hospital Meredith was immediately met with Christina's face in her face. "Uh… hi?" Meredith said a little confused as to why Christina was still up in her face.

"What's going on between you and evil spawn?" She asked, bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" Meredith asked as she tried to get past her friend but she wasn't having any of it.

"Listen, I'm pregnant and I'm hormonal and you better tell me what is going on and you better not make me go all pregnant crazy lady on your ass."

"Hello ladies…" Alex said as he came into view.

"Nothing's going on Christina. I have to get to work." Meredith said, walking past Christina and completely ignoring Alex.

Christina looked confused and Alex looked shocked. Meredith had completely ignored. Was she mad about him leaving? He thought that was for the best. All of a sudden he felt a hand connect with his cheek.

"What the hell did you do to Meredith?" Christina practically screamed at him, which caused everyone in the hospital to stop for a second.

"I didn't do anything! I have no idea what her problem is!" Alex insisted. He knew what was wrong but he didn't know if Meredith wanted to tell Christina about him spending the night.

"What did you do?" Derek asked, walking into the conversation and he didn't look happy.

Alex turned to him and had an urge to punch him in the face. He had no idea what Meredith was going through and then he has the nerve to ask him what _he _did to Meredith?

"I didn't do anything to her," Alex said in a low voice taking a step forward towards Derek so he was up in his face. "Why don't you ask yourself what you did to her first."

Before anyone could say anything else Alex walked off and tried to find Meredith. He looked in an on-call room and found her sitting on the bed crying.

Opening the door he walked over to her but she backed up until she was against the wall. She didn't want to see him. "What are you doing here?" She asked, angrily even though her voice was strained.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say.

"You're sorry, that's great. Alex I don't want to hear it. Can you just go?" Meredith pleaded.

"No… listen I want you to know that I am going to be here for you and your kid. I am not leaving you." Alex said but Meredith just shook her head. Alex sighed and left the room but not before looking back at her.

"Just go Alex." Was all she could say; so he left but what neither of them noticed was that Derek had been by the door listening and he heard every word that was said.

**A/N- So I hope that was ok! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but maybe you guys could tell me by leaving a review? Also don't forget about my poll on my profile! I love you all and thank you for the support from the first chapter. I am really glad that I got so many alerts and that people like this story! Until next time… :) **


End file.
